


Money >friendship

by reginliefvalkyrie



Series: Mordin/Shepard [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4366685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reginliefvalkyrie/pseuds/reginliefvalkyrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard wonders about Mordin and his loyalties</p>
            </blockquote>





	Money >friendship

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make Shepard genderless so you can pick which Shepard you want. I am a girl however, so I apologize in advance if Shepard ever sounds more like a girl.

I stood outside the Tech. Lab. The trip to Illium was a success. We'd gotten Thane and Samara to join our cause.

But, something Mordin said gnawed at me.

'Pitne picks money over friends. Unsurprising.'

I know Mordin's a consequentialist and uses impersonal logic. So, was he only referring to Pitne For's personality, all volus, or most species in general?

I hesitated. Was I over thinking? Over analyzing? Mordin hadn't really done anything to worry me.

Still, this was going to bother me until I talked to Mordin.

I took a deep breath and entered.

"Shepard." Mordin stopped working. He actually sounded a little annoyed. "How can I help you?"

"Have you got a minute to talk?"

"Having trouble working between your interruptions and EDI's insistence that 'insane' experiments endanger the entire crew." He shook his head. "Hard to concentrate. Bad for morale."

"Speaking of morale." I said. "What did you mean on Illium when you said it wasn't a surprise Pitne For chose money over friends?"

Mordin blinked. "Exactly what I said. Do not see possible hidden context."

"Normally, I'd agree with you, but it's the last part that causes me some." I hesitated. "Concern."

"You are referring to 'unsurprising' I gather."

"Yes. To you, that probably didn't mean anything, but for my own peace of mind, I'd like a little more clarification."

"Very well, what troubles you?"

I think I subconsciously licked my lips. "In all rationality, you were referring to Pitne, but I can't help thinking you saw it as the wiser choice. That someone who'd pick social ties over  
money would be a fool. That they'd be giving into their irrational emotions over logical reasoning."

Mordin patiently waited for me to get to the point.

"I know you prefer impersonal logic and are a consequentialist and it's because of that, that I find myself questioning your."

"Loyalties?"

"No." I objected then. "Yes. Maybe." I sighed. "I don't know. I tell myself I trust you, and yet there's this little nagging voice in the back of my mind that always seems to ask 'Do  
you?'."

Mordin blinked his large eyes. "You are uneasy because you think money could sway me to leave."

"Not money, I can't see you valuing money, but if someone offers you a better lab or a more challenging project."

Mordin's laugh cut me off. "Shepard, what project could intrigue me more? A Collector lab could possibly be more sophisticated. Highly improbable I'd chose Collectors over  
you."

A part of me was thrilled he said 'you'.

"Shepard, worries over improbabilities will turn hair prematurely gray."

I scowled half-heartedly. "Didn't realize you had a sense of humor hidden away. Didn't think there was room for it."

His face went serious. "Remember, Shepard, I never leave a project unfinished. Not leaving in near future."

"Of course, I'm sorry for doubting you."

He shook his head. "Suspicions help preserve one's own life. Those that lack it, don't survive long."

Couldn't deny he had a point.

"Still, I'm the commanding officer. I can't be distrustful of my crew."

"Quite the opposite actually. Those of authority have more lives in hands than just their own. Not a position I'd enjoy."

"Me neither."

And yet I never turn it down.

"Anyway, I'll let you get back to work and I'll do my best about EDI."

"Most appreciative."

I was almost to the door when he called my name.

"Shepard."

"Yeah?"

"You are no fool."


End file.
